confrontation
by mrs.blackcullen
Summary: rory is married to tristin. rogan split after her graduation. they didn't keep in touch what happens when they see each other again.new and improved chap1 and 2 more lenghty
1. welcome to the dugrey family

**Background information:**

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore DuGrey is 30 years old. She inherited the Hayden law firms and Gilmore insurance company when she came of age. The two companies are both very successful in their respective fields and makes Rory, as she likes to be called, a very wealthy woman.

She has been married to Tristan DuGrey for nine years and they have two beautiful seven year olds, Lorelai Ashley DuGrey and Jake Janlan DuGrey. Their family is very close-knit and both Rory and Tristan try to spend as much time with their children as they can. Their kids looked up to them and consider them to be the best parent's in the whole world.

The little family lives in one of the more quiet yet affluent suburbs in New Haven. Their mansion, unlike many other society family's homes, is a warm and well-lived in place rather than a cold showpiece.

Rory and Tristan chose to keep their family life separate from the glitter and plastic of the society world. They went out for the occasional mixer, but made sure to keep their children from becoming too immersed in the glamour that high society gave off. They wanted their kids to have as normal a childhood as possible.

Rory and Tristan were each other's best friends. They had gotten reacquainted a few months after she and Logan broke up. Tristan spent a lot of time traveling for his family's business and she was in London for a job interview. They bumped into each other in the tube and they decided to go for a cup of Java to catch up. They had been engaged and subsequently married a few short months later.

Tristan's job required them to spend a few weeks out of a year in different locations but they didn't mind the travel. They all had fun together and Rory and Tristan loved showing the twins the different sights to be seen around the world.

Rory and Logan had not seen or heard from each other in nine years. She had not kept in touch with Finn, Colin and Stephanie either since she had wanted to make a clean break from her old life.

Her life with Tristan and her children was perfection, in her opinion. She didn't want anything to disrupt their life together.

**Next chapter…**

"Rory Gilmore! As I live and breathe!"

"Oh My God! Steph? Is that really you?"


	2. Rory gilmore as i live and breathe

Rory was sitting in a café at the colorful and vibrant London mall. Shoppers wove in and out of the different stalls and stores while the sales people were busy hawking their wares and making out receipts. It was a beautiful day to be alive.

Rory looked down at her laptop and smiled at the screensaver that popped up. It was a picture she had taken of her family, and Tristan was making a funny face while their twins smeared ice cream on his cheeks. It had been a hot summer day and they had gone to the boardwalk to eat ice cream and cool off.

She held her coffee to her upturned lips as she reminisced, but her happy thoughts were soon broken by a familiar screech.

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe!"

Rory's eyes widened in stunned recognition and she turned in her seat to stare open-mouthed at the blonde woman standing in front of her.

"Oh My God! Steph? Is that really you?!" she got up from her seat and gave her old friend a hug.

"It's been too long, how have you been, Gilmore?" Steph chirped happily as she took the seat across from Rory and wagged her eyebrows suggestively, "any new men in your life?"

Rory grinned happily, "It's DuGrey now actually." She held up her left hand where her engagement ring and wedding ring were on display for all to see. "Tristan and I have been married for eight wonderful years. What are you doing in London? I thought you hated the weather here?"

Steph rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, "Yes, well, I'm married to Mr. Stodgy and we had to relocate here for his job." She held up her own left hand and her wedding ring blinked out at Rory.

"You married Colin?!"

"Uh… yeah."

"Wow, Steph, that's uh…"

"I know."

The two friends grinned at each other and didn't notice the two brunettes entering the café, closely followed by a blond man.

"Reporter Girl! Long time no see!" bellowed Colin as he wrapped his wife in a one-armed hug and extended his hand to Rory.

"Still very formal, huh Colin?" she smiled up at him as Finn bent and gave her a continental greeting.

"We missed you, Love, where have you been all these years?" he sat down beside her and gave her a baleful look.

Trying to stifle her laughter while answering his question, she looked to their last companion.

"Hey Ace."

"I've been around, Finn. Hey Logan." She stood and offered her cheek where he placed a hesitant kiss.

Rory tried to process the feelings swirling around in her chest. She was over him. She had Tristan and her children now. She WAS over him.

"Congratulations, I heard you got engaged recently." She smiled up at him, trying to convey that she was being sincere and that she had moved on with her life.

His answer was distracted and he had a hard time prying his eyes away from her. "Yes, I've been engaged to Jennifer ballot for six months now."

Just then, the twins rushed into the café while talking and laughing non-stop. Tristan had taken them to see his office and show them the ropes of running the vast DuGrey empire.

"Hey Mom! Ash ate fish and chips and she barfed!" Jake announced happily as his mother wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Did not! I was dizzy from the piggy back ride Daddy gave me! I made choking sounds, that's it!" Ashley retorted as she climbed onto the chair her mother vacated so she could kiss her mom's cheek.

"Sweetie, I'm sure the chair would be much happier if you get back on the ground, so would mommy." She admonished her daughter gently as she ruffled Jake's blond hair.

"Sorry mommy."

"That's okay sweetie."

Logan stood in shock. The kids calling his Ace 'Mommy' must be at least six years old. She had really moved on.

Rory turned back to the fascinated group of people watching her and her children and gave a happy giggle.

"Oops, how remiss of me. Finn, Colin, Steph, Logan, these two angels are my children, Ashley and Jake. They're seven, hence the immense amount of energy."

Ashley's eyes widened as she bent her head towards her brother and whispered, "Logan."

Jake extended his hand to Logan and gave him a once-over. "So you're our Mommy's ex-boyfriend. Don't worry. She told us all about you."

His sister piped in, "Yup! Mommy and Daddy don't keep secrets from us!that makes them the coolest parents in the whole world."

Logan didn't know what to say. He didn't get a chance to gather his thoughts, however, as the two quickly rushed back to the door shouting 'Daddy' at the top of their lungs.

Tristan had just entered the café.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE:

Authors not:

Sorry this is not a chap . but I assure you it is on the way…………… a little busy. And my beta is wonderful…..


End file.
